theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Club
The Dance Club is a building on The Island located east at the Shore. It is usually where Fellys party, and broadcast music from the Broadcast Tower. The Dance Club opened on August 17th, 2011. The Dance Club Playlist is located here. Trivia *Mel is the owner of the Dance Club. Party Rooms *Ship Deck (1) Gallery Graphical Designs danceclub.JPG|August 17th, 2011 - September 2011 Dance Club Old.jpg|September 2011 - November 15th, 2012 Dance Club 2.png|November 15th, 2012 - July 31st, 2014 Dance Club 8.png|July 31st, 2014 - May 2nd, 2017 Dance Club 9.png|May 2nd, 2017 - Present 2011 Mountain Climb.jpg|Mountain Climb 2011 Danceclubjungle.JPG|Plant Party Dance Club Fun Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2011 Halloween.jpg|Halloween Party 2011 Sky dance.jpg|Sky Festival 2011 Dance snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 2012 Element.jpg|Element Party 2012 DJ.jpg|DJ Party Dance sky.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 Dance club 1stt.jpg|1st Anniversary Party Dance club st patrickss.jpg|ST Patricks Party 2012 Dance club april fool.JPG|April Fools Party 2012 Dance club crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2012 Dance club music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2012 Dance Club Fun Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2012 Dance club element.png|Festival of Fire 2012 Dance snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2012 2013 Dance club water.png|Festival of Water 2013 Dance club crab.png|Crab Party 2013 Dance club movie.png|Mountain Climb 2013 Dance club music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2013 Dance club meteor.png|Operation: Superhero 2013 construction Dance club superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2013 Dance club fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Dance club element.png|Element Party 2013 Dance club zombie.png|Zombie Takeover Dance club holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Dance club gold.png|The Golden Crab Quest Dance Club 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Dance club st patricks.jpg|ST Patricks Party 2014 Dance club crab.png|Crab Party 2014 Dance Club Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Dance Club Element.png|Element Party 2014 Dance Club Felly.png|Felly Festival Dance Club Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2014 Dance Club Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Dance Club Future.png|Future Party Dance Club Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Dance Club Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2015 Dance Club School.png|School Party Dance Club Space.png|Space Party Dance Club April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Dance Club Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Dance Club Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2015 Dance Club Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Dance Club Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Dance Club Superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Dance Club Gopper.png|Gopper Party Dance Club Halloween Con 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Dance Club Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Dance Club Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving Party Dance Club Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Dance Club Mountain 2.png|Mountain Climb 2016 Dance Club 5th.jpg|5th Anniversary Party Dance Club Pirate.png|Pirate Party Dance Club Pirate 2.png|Pirate Party Dance Club Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Dance Club Crab Extended.png|Crab Party 2016 Dance Club Music Festival 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Dance Club Titan.png|Titan Party Dance Club Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Dance Club Halloween Con 3.png|Halloween Party 2016 construction Dance Club Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Dance Club Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Dance snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Dance Club Element 2.png|Element Party 2017 Dance Club Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Dance Club Island Jam.png|Island Jam Dance Club Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2017 Dance Club Halloween Con 1.png|Halloween Party 2017 construction Dance Club Halloween 3.png|Halloween Party 2017 Dance Club Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party Dance snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2017 2018 Dance Club Sky.png|Sky Festival 2018 Dance Club ST Patricks.jpg|ST. Patrick's Party 2018 Dance Club Crab 4.png|Crab Party 2018 Dance club music festivals.JPG|Island Jam 2018 Dance Club Kemono Friends.png|Kemono Friends Party Dance Club Halloween Con 4.png|Halloween Party 2018 construction Dance Club Halloween 2018.png|Halloween Party 2018 Dance snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2018 2019 Dance Club Sky.png|Sky Festival 2019 Dance Club ST Patricks 2019.jpg|ST. Patrick's Party 2019 Dance Club Crab 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 Dance club music festivals.JPG|Island Jam 2019 Dance Club Kemono Friends 2019.png|Kemono Friends Party 2019 Dance Club Halloween Con 2019.png|Halloween Party 2019 construction Dance Club Halloween 2019.png|Halloween Party 2019 Dance Club Ninja.png|Festival of Ninjas Dance snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2019 Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Rooms